vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selene (Underworld)
Summary Selene was raised and trained by Viktor, who killed her family, and lied to her about it. For centuries she hunted Lycans who she believed killed her family, and helped mass slaughter them. She eventually found out the truth of her family's death, and turned against her fellow vampires. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Selene Origin: Underworld Gender: Female Age: At least 632, possibly 1,000 Classification: Former Death dealer, Hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Expert Marksman, Martial Arts, Master Acrobat and Parkourer, Regeneration (Low-Mid, should be comparable to David who healed from multiple gunshots in seconds) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is superior to lycans, who can easily push jeeps, and easily sliced through Viktor's head, who is far superior to Raze who punched through thick concrete walls. Using the butt of a shotgun, she sent a police officer flying a few feet into a rock. Killed a vampire by smashing her head into a stone wall) | At least Wall level (Hit a van hard enough to flip it. Kicked Marius several metres hard enough to break thick ice. Comparable to Michael who even in his human form and having just recovered from injuries stopped a moving truck . Snapped an armored soldier's spine. Broke containment glass when weakened) | At least Wall level, likely higher (Stronger than before, ripped out Marius's spine, who was stronger than her previous form) Speed: Supersonic (Easily dodged a bullet) | At least Supersonic (Shouldn't be slower than her previous form. Blitzed multiple guards with a knife. Disappeared from a camera. Can dodge automatic fire. Comparable to David who can see bullets in slow motion) | At least Supersonic, possibly higher (Blitzes multiple Lycans, far faster than Marius who was comparable to her previous form, another Vampire that has done the ritual can move at FTE speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Superior to Lycans who can move jeeps. Snapped a vampire's neck. Can throw people several feet away) | Class 5 (Comparable to Marcus who pulled down a helicopter and ripped off his spike. Comparable to Michael sho stopped a moving truck) | Class K (Stronger than before, and ripped out Marius's spine which would require at least 1 million Newtons or 101-102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Killed vampires in one punch) | At least Wall Class (Stronger than before. Punched a hole through Quint. Punched Marcus into a helicopter blade) | At least Wall Class, likely higher (Stronger than before) Durability: Wall level '''(Tanked a point-blank shotgun bullet. Jumped from the top of a tall building and landed on her feet. Jumped from the top of a cliff and landed on her feet) | At least '''Wall level (Fell down an elevator shaft onto a beam. Got smashed into a stone wall so hard it broke. Got punched through a thick castle wall by Marius) | At least Wall level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with guns. Standard Equipment: Razor disks *A giant razor disk *Explosive razor disks *Silver nitrate grenades *Silver plated knives *Walter P99A *Modified H&K USP 9mm Intelligence: High. Is a skilled combatant and tactician Weaknesses: Exposure to ultraviolet radiation | None notable Key: Vampire | Vampire-Corninus Hybrid | Post-Var Dohr Ritual Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Underworld Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9